


He's Scary, but Cute

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [54]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He's Scary, but Cute

You were sitting at home, Michael as at the studio. You were skimming through the mail, even though you knew it was nothing but junk. Your phone started ringing and you quickly picked it up, knowing it was Michael, “hey Mike!” He was clearly in a great mood, “hey y/n, we ended up finishing up a little early, so I’m on my way home!” You were so excited, you hadn’t been spending much time together lately. Chipper, you said, “great! Tonight dinner is on me! See you when you get home!” You both quickly said I love you and then hung up. You started getting dressed and doing your make-up.

After a moment, you heard a small cracking noise coming from the house, and then the ground started shaking. Terrified, you hid underneath your desk. You had been through earthquakes before, but that didn’t make them any less scary. You heard a crash come from down the hall, but you weren’t about to move from your spot. Once the shaking stopped, you climbed out from underneath the table and looked around. You carefully made your way down the hall and then tried to find where the crashing noise had come from. As you inspected each room, you found nothing. You had checked every room, and it was then that you realized that noise must have come from Michael’s room. You dreaded going in there, the only things that could’ve fallen were either one of his awards, or his guitar. You walked in slowly and right in front of you was Michael’s smashed guitar. You knelt next to it and started panicking.

The garage door slammed and your heard Michael walking closer to his room. he hollered down the hall, “babe? Are you okay? I felt the earthquake!" When he walked up to the doorway, he saw you standing there with the smashed guitar in your hands. His jaw dropped and he looked heartbroken. You looked at him solemnly, “I am so sorry.” He stood there quiet for a moment, and then he started turning red. 

He was fuming, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! MY GUITAR! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! FUCKING SHIT! MY FAVORITE FUCKING GUITAR IS RUINED! I LOVED THAT MOTHERFUCKING GUITAR!” You felt tears form in your eyes, you knew he wasn’t yelling at you, but screaming always scared you. You tried to keep it together while he kept yelling, “I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE HUNG IT ON THE WALL! MOTHERFUCKING SHIT I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! MY GUITAR!” You couldn’t help it, you broke down crying. “MY FUCKING GUIT-” he gasped, “babe? Oh my gosh I completely forgot you don’t like yelling.”

He knelt down next to you and held you in his arms, “I am so sorry. I’m such an ass, I am so so so so so so so sorry y/n.” You pulled away from him and tried to speak, but you couldn’t, all the came out was more tears. He pulled you close to him again, “shhh, it’s okay, you don’t need to speak. I’m the one who messed up.” You sat there crying for a couple minutes and Michael did what he always did when you cried, he sang for you, 

“I'm gonna pick up the pieces, 

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,

There's one thing on my mind

It's all for you”

You looked up at him and smiled, and he grinned back at you. You stopped crying and started giggling while he was singing, 

“And it's dark in a cold December,

but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you

 and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now.”

He stopped singing and kissed your forehead, “I love your laugh. And I love you, I’m so sorry for scaring you.”

You kissed him gently and whispered, “I love you too.”

The two of you got up and started gathering the pieces of Michael’s broken guitar. Once you had finished, you could tell Michael was sad, but you knew how to fix it. You convinced Michael to go with you to the store, but little did he know, you had something else planned. You pulled up to a small mom and pop music store. Michael looked at you skeptically, “babe, I know what you’re trying to do, but they’re not going to have a guitar like my old one.” You urged him to at least look, and then skipped in to the store in front of Michael.

You were greeted by an older man, “Are you y/n?”

You smiled and responded, “yes, I am!”

The older gentleman walked over to behind a glass counter, and pulled out a guitar, “I believe this is the one you requested?”

You turned around and waved Michael over to you, “come here!”

He walked over and stared at the guitar, “y/n - is that?”

You hugged him tightly, “yes! I while you were finishing cleaning I called a couple stores and then when I called this store this nice man said that they had it!”

The gentleman handed the guitar to Michael, “try it out sir, you look trustworthy.”

Michael smiled and sat down on a stool with the guitar and started playing and singing, 

“I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now”

As he finished strumming you ran up and kissed his cheek, “shall I pay the man?”

Michael grinned, and then his smile faded, “I can’t let you pay for this, it must cost a fortune.”

The gentleman interrupted the two of you, “Well, actually, that’s my guitar, and it’s been years since I’ve been able to play, so how about I give you two a discount?”

Michael shook his head, “no, I couldn’t let you do that, it’s not fair to you.”

Just then, the man’s wife came out, she had overheard you all talking, “you’re right, you couldn’t. But, we need some help cleaning the guitars and keeping them in tune a lot. So, how about we give you the guitar, and you come to help us out every other week?”

Michael smiled, “I can’t promise I’ll be here every other week, I’m gone a lot, but what if I make sure someone is here EVERY week to help? I know a lot of guitar players who would love to help out.”

The woman smiled and pulled out a case, “in that case, the guitar is yours, you seem like a nice young man.”

He thanked the couple and then assured them he’d be there Friday to help. Right before you left, the woman pulled you aside, “he seems lovely, and you’ll never find a better man than a guitarist, hold onto him sweetheart.” Michael was outside dancing around like an idiot, he seemed so happy. You glanced over at him, and then turned back to the woman, “don’t worry, he’s the love of my life, I’m not letting him go anytime soon.”


End file.
